


E se...

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non è marcio, non è vuoto, il sacrificio dell'angelo è stato un regalo al mondo.<br/>Ha lasciato a queste forme di vita, spesso immeritevoli, una grande risorsa. Amore allo stato puro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	E se...

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo per colpa di una frase sentita in "Hannibal Lecter": "Il suo cuore è morto con Misha", sorellina, uccisa, di Hannibal.  
> Non vi dico la fine che ha fatto la bimba, precisamente. Meglio per voi. Cercatelo, se siete curiosi, ma a vostro rischio e pericolo, se siete deboli di stomaco.
> 
> L'immagine per questa fanfiction: http://oi42.tinypic.com/14w39ea.jpg
> 
> L'originale è questa: http://oi44.tinypic.com/263ihj6.jpg. L'ho modificata per dare l'idea del sogno. Tipo la volta in cui Cass entra nel sogno di Dean in cui, quest'ultimo, pesca...
> 
> Avrei voluto scrivere una Cockels/Jensha, visto il nome, ma nulla mi ispira come Dean e Castiel quindi la frase è diventata "Il suo cuore è morto con Castiel."  
> All'inizio l'avevo messa come titolo ma scrivendo ho trovato più adatto "e se...".  
> Magari la prossima volta, magari per una Cockles/Jensha, chissà.

Castiel è morto per Dean. Per proteggerlo. Tutti sapevano che uno dei due si sarebbe sacrificato per l'altro. E' questo l'amore. E loro si amavano al di sopra di ogni cosa.

Dean è cambiato da quel giorno. Non è lo stesso. Non totalmente. Il suo cuore è grande, pieno di amore ma è morto con Castiel.  
E' in stasi da quel giorno. Perso in un oblio di ricordi, di sensi di colpa, di mancanza, di "e se...". 

E se non fossimo andati assieme? E se non fossi stato così superbo, così stupidamente certo di farcela? E se, e se, e se.  
Vive in un mondo fatto di "e se", di alcool e caccie sfrenate. Al limite del suicidio.  
Ma Dean non cadrebbe anche in questo. La sua condanna peggiore è la vita. Soffrire da vivo. Morire sarebbe trovare la pace, anche se andasse all'inferno. Non morirà senza aver sofferto almeno la metà di ciò che merita. Non sarà mai abbastanza ma ci proverà con tutte le sue forze. 

Il cuore di Dean è morto con Castiel ma continua a brillare. La sua anima brilla, è pura e splendente e anche se il cacciatore non se ne rende conto, o non vuole rendersene conto, continua a fare del bene al mondo con la sua presenza.  
Non è marcio, non è vuoto, il sacrificio dell'angelo è stato un regalo al mondo.  
Ha lasciato a queste forme di vita, spesso immeritevoli, una grande risorsa. Amore allo stato puro.  
Dean non potrà mai annullare sè stesso, continuerà a proteggere tutti, a fare del bene in mille modi diversi, anche non volendolo, anche sommerso dalla propria sofferenza. E' un essere puro, fatto per amare e dare amore. 

*-*-*-*

La notte è calata sui due giovani cacciatori. I letti caldi accolgono le loro membra stanche.  
Il maggiore prega, nel suo sogno, seduto sulla panchina dove parlò, con Castiel, una delle prime volte.  
Guarda i bimbi festanti sulle altalene, le madri chiaccherare fra loro, il vento muorvere le foglie degli alberi.

"Tutto questo è qui grazie a mio fratello e a me." Chiude gli occhi. Mille ricordi passano nella sua mente. Si copre il viso con le mani, abbassando la testa, straziato.

"Il mio angelo." Trattiene le lacrime. Non ha mai pianto dalla sua morte. "Ti prego, Cass, torna da me."  
"Io sarò sempre con te, Dean." 

Il cacciatore singhiozza e solleva, repentino, la testa verso la voce. Al suo fianco, seduto sulla panchina gemella, Castiel si erge fiero, con un sorriso. Sembra sereno, quasi felice. Il groppo alla gola del Winchester minaccia di sciogliesi in un pianto convulso.

"C'è una parte di me che vive che vive in te." Parla con voce calma, piena d'amore. "E non è solo per in nostro legame profondo." Ridacchia sporgendosi verso la spalla marchiata del suo compagno, sfiorandolo a mano aperta. Senza allontanarvisi.  
"E sarà così per sempre." Sospira. "C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto davvero. Io ti amo."  
I suoi occhi blu brillano, di tristezza e conquista. E' triste per non aver potuto godersi quell'amore più a lungo.  
Dean piange.  
Castiel ha sempre avuto paura delle reazione di Dean a quelle parole dette ad alta voce, ma ora vi ha dato fiato ed è stata una conquista.  
"Cass..."  
E Dean prova lo stesso, ne è certo perchè lo ferma, non glielo lascerà dire, non è giusto. Non ora. Non lo avrebbe ricambiato neanche prima, non è giusto farlo ora solo perchè si sente obbligato.

"Shhh, lo so." Gli stringe la spalla. "Vivi anche per me, Dean." Si sporge e lo bacia teneramente. 

Il cacciatore si sveglia ansante e col viso bagnato. 

*-*-*-*

Dean vivrà. Vivrà nel suo ricordo, con il suo sapore sulle labbra, con i suoi occhi sempre nella mente.  
Andrà avanti, è ciò che ha fatto per tutta la vita.

Troverà l'amore, ma non sarà mai come con Castiel. Darà tutto se stesso, amerà senza riserve, come ha imparato dal suo angelo, ma mai nulla potrà fargli dimenticare quel legame che vive intenso e brillante dentro di lui.

E spera sempre che una volta giunta la sua ora lo rivedrà.  
Magari solo per un istante. In quel breve momento in cui l'anima lascia il corpo e incontra il mietitore.  
Magari sarà lui a venirlo a prendere. A dirgli che andrà tutto bene anche se sarà diretto all'Inferno. Merita il Paradiso? Più ci pensa e più crede di no.  
Saranno solo pochi minuti col suo amore perduto. E si rende conto che, infondo, non vive che in attesa di quel momento. 

Dove vanno gli angeli quando muoiono? Dean non ha la forza di pensare anche a questo. Tanto meno di avere una risposta.


End file.
